


I'll give you a hand

by firefighterHaught26



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, on the sofa again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefighterHaught26/pseuds/firefighterHaught26
Summary: Waverly is turned on after watching a steamy love film with Nicole, so Nicole gives her a hand. Porn with a side of humor. (don't worry Doc isn't involved in the sexual part, he just passes by totally oblivious to what's going on and makes the situation for Waves and Nic kinda funny) :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated Head Over Boots For You in a while, I am working on chapter five, but trying to be an adult gets in the way sometimes. xD Here's something I whipped up quickly in the meantime, hope you enjoy it. Note: this is my first time writing a fic with Doc so go easy on me (don't worry he isn't involved in the smut part, he just passes by and makes the situation for Waves and Nic kinda funny) :)

Nicole and Waverly sat together under a blanket on the sofa, the mid afternoon sun was creeping its way through the small gaps in the homestead. They were both quiet as the credits rolled on the TV screen, they decided to watch their favorite love film for their regular movie date together. The film ended with two women in a steamy love scene together, which was when Waverly had gone noticeably quiet. Nicole noticed Waverly's knuckles had gone white where she was gripping Nicole's forearm that was currently resting in Waverly's lap as they interlaced their fingers together, Waverly's cheeks could also compete with the colour of her auburn hair. ''You okay there, Waves?'' Nicole asked feeling amused at the way the shorter woman was now squirming before her.

Waverly lifted her head from Nicole's shoulder. ''Yeah - ahem - Yes, I'm fine!'' Waverly's voice cracked slightly when she tried to speak, her throat had gone dry from letting her lower jaw hang throughout the movie. Nicole leaned over to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek, she let her mouth hover inches away from Waverly's ear ''You look like you need a hand with something.'' Nicole smirked at Waverly as she closed the gap once again and nipped at Waverly's earlobe, causing the smaller woman to let out a content sigh. ''That would be great right about now.'' Waverly leaned into Nicole's touch. After getting permission from Waverly, Nicole shifted closer to her, Waverly inhaled sharply when Nicole dipped her hand under the blanket and started tracing her hand along her inner thighs, her legs parted in response. Nicole cupped Waverly's center, eliciting a small grunt from the smaller woman who was enjoying this moment as anticipation ran through her. Her heart was racing and the throbbing between Waverly's legs increased, her clit grew harder when Nicole rubbed on the sweet spot through her jogging bottoms.

Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand and pushed it down past the waistband of her jogging pants and underwear, Nicole moaned when she felt how wet her girl was. Subtle movement could be seen where the blanket was laying across Waverly's lap as Nicole wasted no time and started rubbing the younger woman's clit. ''Nic, baby that feels so good.'' Nicole smiled at her girlfriend who now had her head thrown back against the sofa with her eyes shut, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to nip at the exposed skin, she felt Waverly's thighs begin to tremble as she approached her release. ''You're already close aren't you?'' Waverly could only grunt and nod in response ''Uh-huh.'' Their semi private moment was interrupted when the front door to the homestead burst open making both Waverly and Nicole jump, thank god we have this blanket over us right now thought Waverly. ''Pardon me ladies, I brought more fire wood for later. I'll leave it here by the door for now, I don't wonna make muddy tracks all over your living room.'' Waverly regained some composure ''Oh, thanks, Doc. Much appreciated.'' Nicole turned to Doc who was stood at the doorway holding a pile of fire wood. ''Thanks Doc, we're definitely not gonna be short of wood around here.'' She gave him a dimpled grin as Waverly punched her gently in the arm in response to the innuendo that went unnoticed by Doc as he placed the pile down on the floor.

When Doc carried on talking, Nicole went to remove her hand, but was stopped by Waverly, she looked at Waverly and was surprised when lidded eyes looked back at her. Nicole tried to be as subtle as possible whilst trying not to act suspicious in front of Doc. ''Do you know where I might be able to track down Wynonna?'' Waverly snapped out of her brief moment of bliss at the mention of her older sister. ''Wha-oh erm, Wynonna? I have no idea, she might be...around. With Dolls. Or something.'' With every stroke of Nicole's fingertips against her clit, Waverly could feel herself getting so close to coming and was finding it hard to remain articulate. Luckily for Waverly, as well as being covered up, the sofa they're sitting on is facing away from the door, so Doc could only see the back of Waverly's head and the side of Nicole's face as he made casual conversation with them. When she felt Waverly tense, Nicole looked back at Waverly to see her eyes screwed shut and her mouth pursed together. Waverly felt sparks run through her body as her clit throbbed against Nicole's fingers, she couldn't help but roll her hips slightly, as she came she gripped the arm rest with one hand and Nicole's arm with the other. Nicole couldn't help but stare at her with adoration and lust filled eyes. ''Well that just about does it, I bid you ladies a good afternoon.'' Doc tipped his hat at Nicole who nodded back at him. ''See ya Doc, dinner should be ready around 8pm.'' Waverly managed to say as her head began to clear from her high. When Doc left, her chest deflated letting out a huge breath of air she didn't know she was holding.

Nicole slowly removed her hand ''Now that was hot!'' Nicole looked smugly at her girlfriend who was now slumped against the sofa. ''Got plenty of wood around here? Seriously, Nicole, are you trying to get us caught? Asshole.'' Nicole laughed as they playfully bumped shoulders. ''You loved it. Now that you're all warmed, wonna take this to bedroom?'' Both women walked hand in hand towards Waverly's bedroom and didn't come out until two hours later, they got showered and ready just in time to start preparations for dinnertime.


End file.
